ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Zelena Mills
Zelena, also known as the Wicked Witch of the West, is a character featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is portrayed by Rebecca Mader. Zelena's gallery is here. Biography Background Zelena is the daughter of Cora Mills and a man named Jonathon, but Cora abandons her when she is a baby, and Zelena is swept away by a tornado which sends to Oz. Zelena grows up in Oz, raised by a drunken woodsman after his wife passes away, who hates it when Zelena uses magic, an ability which she had been able to control since she was a baby. One day, the woodsman tells Zelena that she is adopted and calls her "wicked", so Zelena leaves and goes to see the Wizard of Oz. The Wizard reveals that she has a sister named Regina who is being mentored in magic by a powerful sorcerer named Rumplestiltskin. The Wizard gives Zelena a pair of silver slippers which allows her to travel to the Enchanted Forest. There, she meets Rumplestiltskin, who discovers that Zelena is the daughter of Cora. Since it is foretold that the daughter of Cora will unleash the first Dark Curse, Rumplestiltskin begins training Zelena, making her even more powerful. Feeling like she is finally wanted, Zelena seems determined that she will unleash the Dark Curse. However, she is upset to find out that Rumplestiltskin is still training Regina, and a green patch appears on her neck due to her increasing envy. Rumplestiltskin tells Zelena that in order to activate the Dark Curse, she needs the heart of the thing she loves most, and he believes that is him. Zelena denies this, and tells him that she does have the ability to take Rumplestiltskin to a land without magic, without casting the curse. When she reveals that she is wearing the silver slippers, Rumplestiltskin immediately tries to get back onto her good side, but Zelena is so angry that she vows that next time he will choose her, before returning to Oz with the slippers. She returns to the Wizard, demanding a way to change the past, but the Wizard points out that it is impossible. After transforming the Wizard into a flying monkey, Zelena's envy reaches a new height, and as her skin turns completely green, she vows to find a way to change the past and make sure Regina had never been born. However, Zelena is eventually visited by Glinda, the Good Witch of the South, and asks her to join the Sisterhood of Witches. Zelena accepts and Glinda gives her a pendant that makes Zelena more powerful, but with a cost, the cost being that if Zelena loses the pendant she will become powerless. Zelena's skin turns back to normal, having found a place with the witches of Oz, becoming the Witch of the West. One evening, while Glinda is showing Zelena the west she will be ruling, they see a tornado - similar to the one that swept Zelena away as a baby - and discover that it is carrying a house. They follow it, and come across the house which has landed, before rescuing a young girl inside the house named Dorothy Gale, who had arrived to Oz from Kansas by the tornado. When Zelena discovers that the Book of Records - a magic book which has the past, present and future in it - states that a female taken to Oz by a tornado will become Witch of the West, she realizes that it could now either be her or Dorothy who is destined to become one of the witches. Zelena goes through the Book, and also finds out that the rightful Witch of the West is destined to defeat the greatest evil that Oz has ever seen. Coming to the conclusion that this means Dorothy will be her undoing, Zelena's envy grows again and her skin once again turns green. Zelena confronts Dorothy at the well, and summons a fireball to kill her. Dorothy panics and splashes Zelena with a bucket of water, causing Zelena to seemingly melt and die. Glinda arrives shortly after, and tells Dorothy that she does not blame her, stating that Zelena left Dorothy no choice. Dorothy says that she wants to go home, to which Glinda claims that Zelena's death will mean that her magic is undone, including the Wizard of Oz's transformation into a monkey. However, it is revealed that Zelena faked her own death. She masquerades as the Wizard, and gives Dorothy the silver slippers so that she can return to Kansas. With Dorothy gone, Zelena reveals herself to Glinda and banishes her from Oz, once again revisiting the goal of finding a way to travel back in time. Season 3 After traveling to the Enchanted Forest again, Zelena takes residence in Regina's castle, casting a protection spell around it so nobody else can enter it. When Regina manages to get into her castle through underground tunnels, she destroys the protection spell. She plans on putting herself under a Sleeping Curse, when she is interrupted by Zelena who reveals that they are half-sisters, before expressing her plans of taking everything away from her. The Wicked Witch then summons her broomstick and flies away from her half-sister and newfound enemy. After Baelfire and Belle manage to use the Vault of the Dark One and resurrect Rumplestiltskin, Zelena arrives and takes the dagger, now Rumplestiltskin's owner. She orders Rumplestiltskin to kill Belle, but is foiled when she is attacked by Lumiere, who causes fire to swirl around Zelena, temporarily trapping her, while Belle manages to escape. When the third Dark Curse is cast by Snow White, Zelena interferes with it so that everyone who is transported by the curse loses their memories of the past year in the Enchanted Forest, before making a memory potion for herself and drinking it so that the curse doesn't tamper with her memories. The third Dark Curse then sends everyone back to Storybrooke, including herself. She becomes Snow White's midwife when she offers to help Snow White with her baby. When it is announced that Regina is working on a memory potion, Zelena teleports to Regina's office and destroys her potion-making equipment. Zelena meets David Nolan when she arranges a meeting with both him and Snow. She makes them all tea, but slips some crushed Night-root into David's cup. David drinks it, which causes him to face his fear. Although David manages to overcome it, Zelena takes away what is left of David's sword, therefore stealing his 'courage'. Emma and Hook discover the Wicked Witch's house and they, along with Regina and David, go into her storm cellar where they discover an empty cage with a spinning wheel and golden straw in it. They eventually find Rumplestiltskin, and he tells them that Zelena is the Wicked Witch. Zelena eventually challenges Regina to a battle at sundown. Regina accepts, and the two duel that night while the citizens of Storybrooke watch. Zelena easily defeats Regina, revealing that she wants Regina's heart. However, when she finds out that Regina took her heart out before facing the Wicked Witch, Zelena leaves on her flying broomstick, furiously claiming that she will obtain Regina's heart. She manages to use Rumplestiltskin to obtain Regina's heart from Robin Hood, before making dinner for herself and Rumplestiltskin. It is revealed that Zelena has collected Regina's blackened heart and David's courage, and wants Rumplestiltskin's brain and Snow and David's baby, in order to time travel and claim the life that she thinks she deserves, one where she isn't abandoned by her mother. Rumplestiltskin tries to seduce her, and at one point they kiss passionately, but Zelena quickly realizes that Rumplestiltskin is trying to get the dagger, and orders him back to his cage, on the verge of tears. When Zelena confronts Regina and the Charmings after a small army of her flying monkeys are destroyed, she attempts to kill Emma's son Henry, but Emma uses her light magic which burns Zelena, causing her to let go of Henry and vanish. When Snow goes into labor and gives birth to a baby boy, Zelena arrives and takes away the baby. Now possessing Regina's heart, David's courage, Rumplestiltskin's brain and Snow's baby, Zelena prepares to enact the time-travel spell. However, she is defeated when Regina confronts her again and manages to use light magic against her, before removing Zelena's pendant, therefore removing Zelena's magic. Powerless, Zelena is put in the jail cell at the police station, where Regina doesn't kill Zelena and decides to give her a second chance. However, she is eventually confronted by Rumplestiltskin, who now has his dagger. Free from Zelena's control, Rumplestiltskin turns Zelena into a statue before shattering it into pieces, killing her. The pieces disappear as Rumplestiltskin leaves. However, a stream of green smoke comes out of Zelena's pendant, which is in Regina's vault and re-activates the time-travel spell. Family *'Jonathon' (father) *'Cora Mills' (mother) *'Regina Mills' (half-sister) *'Woodsman '(adoptive father) *'Woodsman's wife '(adoptive mother) Status: Deceased Trivia *She is based on the Wicked Witch of the West from the story 'The Wizard of Oz'. *It is unknown why Zelena developed her magical powers so early in her lifetime. When she was a baby, she displayed the ability to use telekinesis on a falling tree branch. Cora had not learned magic at the time, so it could be a genetic trait or something to do with the father. Appearances *'S3, E12:' "New York City Serenade" (flashback) *'S3, E13:' "Witch Hunt" *'S3, E14:' "The Tower" *'S3, E15:' "Quiet Minds" *'S3, E16:' "It's Not Easy Being Green" *'S3, E17:' "The Jolly Roger" *'S3, E18:' "Bleeding Through" *'S3, E19:' "A Curious Thing" *'S3, E20:' "Kansas" Category:Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Oz characters Category:Sorceresses Category:Characters of the Month Category:Deceased characters